


Little Boxes

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “I don’t want to break up”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Tony was smushed between Bucky and Steve, but he was comfortable. They didn’t even have sex this evening, they all had just felt like cuddling and so that was what they did.

Tony’s back was pressed to Bucky’s front, while Steve had curled up on Tony’s front, face hidden in his neck and Tony’s arms around him. Tony was a bit too hot, his super soldiers ran warm after all, but Tony had never been more comfortable.

“I don’t want to break up,” he said into Steve’s hair and Bucky’s arms around him immediately tightened. 

“We’re not breaking up,” Steve said and pulled a bit away so that he could look Tony in the face.

“What in this situation makes you think we’re going to break up?” Bucky asked curiously, but also carefully. 

Tony smiled fondly, because it wouldn’t be the first time his boyfriends had to talk him out of some insecurity, but this wasn’t like that.

Tony wiggled himself free of their grasps and leant back against the headboard. Bucky and Steve also sat up slightly, now really looking worryingly at Tony, and Tony took their hands into his.

“Tony, what is going on?” Steve said when Tony kept quiet for too long.

“Wait a second,” Tony responded and got up, hurrying out of the room to get the little boxes he hid in the bar. 

When he came back into the room Bucky and Steve had moved closer together and they were quietly talking. Tony got back up on the bed and wedged himself between them again. 

“Tony, you are worrying us. What is happening?” Bucky asked and Steve stroke Tony’s arm in a reassuring gesture.

“I don’t want to break up,” Tony repeated. “I want this to be permanent. And I know we really can’t get married in a church or anything but that’s what I want to. And you know, Clint is ordained and officially certified, had to do it for a mission once he said, so he could do it. It still wouldn’t hold officially or anything, but we could pretend and it’s at least halfway legal.”

Tony fell silent when he realized that Steve and Bucky were staring at him.

“Or we could not, if you don’t want to, that’s fine as well, just pretend I never said anything,” Tony rushed out and hid the boxes behind his back.

“You want to get married,” Bucky whispered and Steve dragged his hands out from behind his back.

“You got us rings and you thought about this,” he said and he sounded awed. 

“I...did? Maybe? If you want this, then I did. If this is you going to freak out then I certainly didn’t.”

“Wait a moment,” Bucky said before he got up and fled the room. 

Steve stared after him, but Tony couldn’t bear to look at the open door right now. A simple ‘No’ would have been enough.

But before Tony could really start to freak out Bucky came back, two similar boxes in his hands. 

“I never dared to ask, I didn’t know if this was something we would all want,” he rushed out and then smiled, “but if Tony can ask, then I can as well.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Steve mumbled and then leaned down to get something from under the bed. When he came back up, also two black boxes in his hands, Tony started to laugh.

“We are such saps,” he happily said and Steve and Bucky agreed. 

“So I’m guessing that means yes?” Bucky asked and Tony and Steve nodded enthusiastically. 

When they exchanged rings, Tony had to blink back a few tears. He had designed the rings with a little blue stone, to resemble the arc reactor while Steve had let them made out of vibranium with the shield symbol incised and Bucky’s rings looked like his arm. They all were utterly perfect. Tony couldn’t wait to show them off.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/141738540561/this-is-dreamcatchersdaughters-third-part-of-the)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
